Long, Long Way From Home
by Liam2
Summary: After the Season Three finale First Strike, everything in Atlantis is different. But is it for the better?


NOTES: I'm only vaguely familiar with spoilers for Season 4 of Atlantis, but if you saw the previews during the airing of the 3rd Season finale, you won't be too surprised about anything.

I'm a Sparky supporter and a supporter of Torri Higginson/Weir in general. This piece reflects more of the later.

* * *

It took major ass kissing, bribery, coercion, and good old fashioned wheeling and dealing, but somehow John Sheppard managed

Every Sunday for the past six weeks he had procured transit through the spacegate system. Sheppard negotiated for Lorne's day pass this time. It took several hundred dollars, but Sheppard finally found some canvases and the finest set of oil paints money could buy.

But here he was at the Colorado Springs Military Hospital. Dressed quite nicely in a gray wool jumper and black khakis. A fresh floral bouquet in one hand, a laptop computer and book in the other. _Stranger in a Strangeland _by Robert Heinlein.

Not that she'd see his spiffy outfit. Or the flowers. But Dr. Keller was reasonably certain she would hear if he read a book aloud.

He stepped up to the ICU front desk. The duty nurse, a pretty young thing named Lily, pushed a clipboard towards him.

"Colonel Sheppard," she nodded politely. After six weeks she was used to his visits. Three weeks ago she stopped trying to flirt.

"Lily," he cordially replied as he scratched his name on the visitor's sheet. "How's your mom?"

"Finally over the chest cold."

"Good. So how is she?" He punctuated the "she" by nodding down the ICU ward hall.

Lily shook her head sadly. "The same."

John thought he'd be used to the disappointment by now. But yet, each week, the news – or lack thereof – cut like a knife. He murmured thanks and moved down the hall.

Room 21. Nothing special. Could've at least given her a balcony, John thought. She loves balconies.

Not that Elizabeth Weir would be stepping out onto one any time soon. But sometimes the thought really did count.

"Hey, 'Lizabeth. How are you?"

Elizabeth, comatose for the eight weeks since the replicator attack, said nothing in reply. Although John liked to imagine she replied with _"What did you do now, John?"_ in that playfully exasperated tone she often used with him.

"Nothing, I swear," he replied to the imagined question.

"_Am I to assume you're bored and here to bug me? Or perhaps you're here to convince me to eat some lunch?"_

"C'mon, when have I ever bugged you just for the sake of it? Now that you mention it, looks like you could use a bite."

Sheppard checked out the IV bag hanging above the bed. "No wonder. Three years as head of Atlantis, the least Uncle Sam could do is offer better room and board. Suite at the Marriott. Maybe some lobster and champagne."

"_John..."_

Sheppard waved his apologies and sank into the uncomfortable bedside chair. "I know. But it isn't right and you know it."

"_All is not well, I presume?"_

It pained him to say, and Sheppard hated to tell her.

"They replaced you. With the recently promoted to full Colonel Samantha Carter."

"_Of SG-1? They've put the military in control of Atlantis?"_

"For now. Although supposedly it's a temporary arraignment. Until the replicator threat is brought under control. Then they will 'Reevaluate' the situation. When you wake up you might get the job back."

"_But I might not."_

"But you might not."

After several long moments of silence—

"_I imagine Rodney has found a way to manage."_

Sheppard laughed. "Nothing personal. He does miss you. But he's more punctual delivering his reports to Carter than he ever was with you."

"_Still carrying a torch for the Colonel?"_

"Torch? Try bonfire."

Elizabeth laughed.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"_John, we've been over this..."_

"I know we have. Look, Elizabeth, I'm dense sometimes. I knew you were under pressure. I knew many wanted you replaced. But I only understood the scope of it until they actually found the way to do it."

"_My God, John, are you having an epiphany?"_

"What I'm having is a bad two months. I never thought I'd say it, but I agree with you, Elizabeth. Atlantis should be a scientific operation, not a military one. But I guess that's why Carter's in charge. A happy medium, I suppose. But it isn't the same. Things are more...tense now. Like we're on constant red alert."

"_So you don't like Colonel Carter?"_

"I didn't say that. No offense, but it's kinda nice that my superior is more attuned to military matters. And she also relates well to the scientists. It's just...the dynamic has changed. It doesn't feel like Atlantis anymore. It doesn't feel like home. She doesn't belong there, Elizabeth."

"_Just give her a chance, John. Maybe it's for the better."_

"There are a great many who will disagree."

"_Doesn't matter. The Powers That Be make the decisions and give the orders. You must obey them."_

Sheppard smirked. "I think you've forgotten who you are talking to."

Elizabeth chuckled.

"_What else can you do, John? The fight goes on. And you're still needed."_

"And I still need you. Carter gives orders wrong. And I don't think she gets my humor."

Elizabeth again laughed at his petulant tone.

"_Hey. I'll be back. Just believe, okay?"_

Sheppard smiled. "You're the boss."

"_You better believe it."_

Sheppard pulled out the laptop. "You're not gonna believe the mischief McKay and Zelenka got into this week. They checked out a lab down on the south pier, about two corridors down from the room Lewiston converted into a racquetball court..."

Sheppard went into a detailed account of the ordeal, including his own heroism that saved the two scientists. Elizabeth's laughter filled his ears.

THE END


End file.
